


Grounders

by skycruuuuu



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Grounder, F/M, Grounder AU, Grounder Clarke Griffin, Grounder Culture, Grounder!Clarke AU, Grounders (The 100) - Freeform, The 100 (TV) Season 1, grounder!clarke, season 1 AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skycruuuuu/pseuds/skycruuuuu
Summary: Grounder!Clarke auorBellamy and his team find a girl in the woods.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 22
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We found the girl in the woods." She scoffed at that, her blond curls bouncing as her head shook. He glanced at her quizically for a second but then turned back to the group. "We don't really know anything about her yet-
> 
> or   
> Bellamy and his team "find" a grounder girl in the woods.   
> Grounder! Clarke au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every monday! Let me know what you guys think in the comments

_ Chapter 1 _

_Clarke_

Clarke sat perched in the tries and watched the children with rapt attention. One bo- man in particular. He was older then the rest, and was clearly their leader. He was terribly handsome with his sharp jaw, dark curls, and freckles- not that that's of any importance. _Belomi_ one of the children cried. _Bel-o-mi_ she mouthed, testing the feel of it on her tounge. She surveyed the group once more, watching from the treetops, and ultimately came to her decision. 

"They possess no real threat. The village that caught fire was an accident in their landing from the sky." she reported back to her clan, trikru. Anya assessed her with cool calculating eyes. 

"Ai, _Wanheda_. Learn what you can about them, I don't care how. Come back here in 3 weeks time and tell me what you think. I want to prevent a war" said Anya."Until then" she said voice louder addressing the crowd, "No one is to engage with the skycru." She turned back to Clarke "Use your horn if you need back up, and if they become hostile return immediately, good luck." Clarke nodded in response grabbed her pack and took off. 

She began her walk back to the camp ruminating over how should she continue to learn information from skycru. Should she remain hidden in the trees, or should she try to become friends, enter their camp. The decision it seems, was forced upon her very quickly, as the horn signaling acid fog went off. The skycru jumped at the fog horn but continued trecking out into the forest- stupid- she could not let them die because they were to dumb to heed the warning of the horn. She jumped from her hiding spot in the trees and startled all of the skycru people down below. The boy with the goggles turned and raised his weapon towards her, a pathetic scrap of metal, but she unarmed him with a swift hit and grabbed the piece of metal. The floppy haired boy raised his hands in surrender, causing the others including _Belomi_ to turn and watch. She pressed the scrap piece of metal against Jaspers neck, and stepped back from the group slowly. 

"Stop." cried the floppy haired boy, "We mean no harm ok, don't hurt Jasper." So Jasper was the goggle headed boys name. She released her hold on him slightly, and the others relaxed, but Belomi remained tense, eyes sharp, gun drawn, She glanced at the gun and then at the floppy headed boy, he seemed to notice her gaze and turned to _Belomi_. "Put the gun down belomi." the boy hissed. Belomi lowered it slightly, and the floppy haired boy sighed in annoyance. The horn blew again, and she cursed. The others looked at her curiously. She released the boy, Jasper, and grabbed his arm instead. She looked frantically at the skycru willing them to understand. She searched for the words in English. 

"Fog" she said. The boys stared at her in confusion, but Jasper, the one she held onto, gasped in excitement. 

"You can speak english?!" he cried. She nodded. Her english was somewhat broken, due to not practicing it, but she was sure she could pick it up again. The horn blew a final time and she became desperate releasing Jasper's arm 

"Fog" she cried. The boys just stared at her. She pointed behind her, "Horn. Fog coming. Burns. Death. Find shelter." she said, and finally, finally they seemed to understand. 

"The horn was for a fog?" Jasper said. She nodded and looked behind her, she squinted her eyes and there it was, the acid fog was coming in. 

"Run." she said turning, searching for a bunker or cave. She had done the best she could, if these people couldn't understand what she was trying to say then that was there problem. Belomi started barking out orders, it seemed he caught on to what she was trying to say and everyone started running back to their camp. She turned running towards one of the bunkers when someone grabbed her arm. 

"Oh no you don't, you're coming with us." said Bellamy. His voice was deep and gravely, and he dragged her along with him. It was to late for her to get to her cave at this point so she allowed it. The fog was picking up speed, rushing towards them. They made it into camp and everyone ran into the giant piece of metal. She looked hesitantly towards it, but let Belomi drag her inside. The door shut with a bang and then all of skycru turned towards her. 

_Bellamy_

The dropship doors shut with a bang and Bellamy searched the crowd for his sister. He didn't have to look for long because she came barreling into him wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "Octavia" he said. "You ok?" 

"Thanks to you, what the hell is that stuff?" He shook his head not knowing what to say, and scanned the crowd of delinquents. They looked mostly unharmed but some of them were sporting some nasty blisters, he shuddered to think of what would have happened if they didn't make it inside. They were all staring at a spot next to him, and he realized with a start that they were staring at the girl that had warned him in the woods. He didn't know what to think of her, she put a knife to Jasper's neck, but it looked like she was just trying to help. 

"Who's the girl?" one of the deliquents shouted, "Is she from the ground?" shouted another. Soon everyone was shouting out questions and the noise was escalating in the dropship. 

"Quiet!" he barked out and the noise stopped abruptly. "We found the girl in the woods." She scoffed at that, her blond curls bouncing as her head shook. He glanced at her quizically for a second but then turned back to the group. "We don't really know anything about her yet-"

"She did warn us about the fog though-" interrupted Jasper.

"Well we don't know what her inten-"

"She could've just let us die-"

"I mean-"

"I don't think she's bad" he declared, and Bellamy just shook his head. She may have warned them about the fog but she also held a knife to Jaspers neck, he couldn't just let her roam around the dropship free- not yet at least. 

"Miller grab the girl and take her to the second floor of the dropship make sure she can't escape. I'll be there in a minute." 

"Sure thing boss." Miller said while grabbing the girl and tying her wrists together with a spare piece of rope. Jasper turned to him mouth agape. 

"You can't just tie her up! She helped us." he cried. Octavia turned towards him frowning. 

"Bell" she warned. 

"We don't know anything about her alright, she could be dangerous." Jasper frowned again and followed Miller up to the second floor with Monty, Finn, and Octavia right behind him. Bellamy just sighed. 

"Monroe, Harper, you two are in charge while I'm upstairs come get me if you need help." The girls nodded and went to guard the dropship door. "Murphy your with me, lets go." Murphy grinned and followed him up the ladder. 

When he reached the second floor of the dropship he assessed the scene in front of him. The girl had her wrists tied behind her and her arm was tied to a pole which prevented her from escaping. Finn was arguing with Miller about something while Octavia, Monty, and Jasper sat huddled in front of the girl trying to get her to talk. At his entrance Finn turned towards him. 

"Bellamy you can seriously be considering keeping her tied up here, she's not a prisoner." Finn exclaimed. Bellamy scowled at him. 

"We don't know anything about her Finn, she could be dangerous." The girl in question turned her sharp eyes towards him eyebrows raised. She seemed perfectly calm and collected not showing an inch of fear and it was, to be frank, quite impressive. He also couldn't help but notice how pretty she was, her blond hair was pulled half up half down and fell in delicate waves, she had gorgeous deep blue eyes, and an adorable button nose- he shook his head clearing his thoughts. Monty, Octavia, and Jasper kept throwing questions at her, not even giving her a chance to respond. He shook his head in amusement and the girls lips quirked up just slightly, it looked like they were thinking the same thing. 

"Bellamy!" Jasper exclaimed, "We've decided to call the girl a grounder cause ya know she's from the ground, we've been asking her questions but she hasn't responded to anything yet." 

"That's probably because you don't give her even a second to respond." Octavia retorted sharply. Bellamy smothered a laugh. "Will you two just calm down and give her a second to breathe. 

"Bellamy!" Finn turned to him again, "We cannot keep her tied up, it's not fair." Bellamy sighed again about to explain for the millionth time why untying her was a terrible idea. 

"It seems like were not going to have to worry about that anymore." said his sister. He turned to her in confusion. 

"O wha-"

"Look Bell." she said pointing at the pole. The grounder girl was gone and instead she stood leaning against the wall flexing her wrist staring at them all amusedly. 

"You _skykru_ are terrible at this." said the girl. 

"I told you she can speak english!" Japser said turning to Octavia excitedly. While Monty asked confused " _Skycru_?"

"Well how was I supposed to know that?" his sister said in return. 

"If you just believed me an-"

"Will you two just shut up please." Bellamy said in annoyance. "How'd you escape?" he asked the girl. She just shrugged in response. Bellamy felt like growling. He grabbed the rope, ignored the protests of others in the room and stomped over to her grabbing her wrists. He was about to tie her up again when he was pushed back. He felt his legs give out as the girl sweeped his feet off the floor and threw him over her shoulder with a thud. 

"Jesus." he groaned pushing himself up by his shoulders. The grounder girl put her foot on his chest keeping him on the floor. 

"You lack training." the girl said. 

"No shit." Murphy called from across the room with a laugh. 

"Is this your best warrior?" the girl asked with a frown. 

"Uh kinda ya." Jasper answered. 

"Hmm." the girl said, a crease forming in between her brows. She slowly pulled her foot off of his chest and scanned the room. He stood up almost immediately and Murphy started laughing again, even Miller cracked a smile. 

"Shut up Murphy." He said with a growl. The grounder girl looked quizically between the two of them and then Octavia came forward extending her hand.   
  
"I'm Octavia, I have a feeling were going to be great friends" his sister said with a mischeivous grin. Great. Fan-bloody-tastic. The grounder girl grinned in response, though her eyes remain sharp. 

"Ai laik Clarke." she said extending her own hand and shaking Octavia's.   
  


"Cool, hi Clarke." said Jasper. 

"Were you just speaking another language." asked Monty at the same time. Clarke nodded in response. 

"Trigedasleng." she said. "Forest language, the common tongue of the land." she then said as an explanation

"You know English as well?" Monty asked. 

"Ai, I know Trigedasleng, French, Spanish, and English, although the last three are a little...." she paused searching for the word "rusty." Monty nodded his head in response and then introduced himself. 

" _Belomi_ is your leader?" she asked of Monty. 

"Bell-a-my." he interrupted. She frowned and turned to him. 

"Is your name not _Belomi?"_ she asked. 

"It's pronounced Bell-a-my." he said. She frowned mouthing out the sounds. 

"Bel-o-mi?" she asked. He huffed hiding a laugh.

"What?" she questioned. "It sounds the same to me." 

"You just have to pronounce the a more and then you've got it." his sister pipped in."That's Miller, Murphy, Finn, and Jasper by the way." 

" Hello Miller, Murphy, Finn, and Jasper." she said as a response. 

"Ha." Murphy barked out. "She can pronounce everyone's names but Bellamy."

"Ha bloody ha." Bellamy ground out. The grounder girl, Clarke, raised her eyebrows teasingly towards him and he grinned. 


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke analyzed the room once more, Bellamy and his team seemed to be smart but they lacked skills and training. She found it very odd that the sky people sent down a bunch of children with little to no skills. Bellamy had agreed to let Clarke free and Monty, Octavia, and Jasper were showing her around their camp. Clarke could feel everyone's eyes on her as she walked. It seems the skykru didn't believe anyone would be left on earth. 

"That's our medbay." Monty said pointing at a small tent in the middle of camp. 

"Medbay?" she asked 

"Ohh uhh are medical room, or doctors office, we don't have a doctor but-"

"Can I see it?" she interrupted. Octavia looked at her curiously. 

"Umm sure." she replied, steering her in the direction of the tent. "We don't have a doctor so people just kind of help themselves when there in there... we don't have any serious injuries yet so I think it should work for now." At that Clarke frowned. If they were going to survive down here they would need a healer, Clarke could help for as long as she stayed there, as she was a trained healer, and warrior. The tent itself was pretty shabby. It looked like there were some random weeds in the corner, a bucket of water, a medical kit, and some cloths. 

"Yaaaa." Jasper said rubbing the back of his neck, "were working on it." Clarke nodded in response and they left the tent. They eventually made it back to the dropship where Bellamy, Murphy, and Miller were waiting. 

"So you're back after sharing all our camp secrets with a stranger." Bellamy scowled. She raised an eyebrow at him a smirk dancing along her lips, which just made her frown even more.

"Bellamy!" Octavia chided. 

"What?" Bellamy asked indignantly,"how do we know she's not a spy here to wipe us out for invading her territory, we know nothing about her." 

"He's correct." Clarke nodded sagely. 

"What!" Murphy yelped. "You're a spy sent here to kill us?"  
  
"No." Clarke frowned. Opening her mouth to speak again. 

"What do you mean _no_? You just said he is correct." Murphy. 

"I was sayin-"

"My god, the paranoid guy was right-"

"Will you be quiet!" Clarke hissed, turning to the others in the room who were glancing between Clarke and Murphy. Miller and Bellamy had both assumed a defensive stance... good at least they had some instincts, she could work with that. The rest of them just looked... scared, well except for Octavia. She rolled her eyes and continued talking. "I was sent here to determine what your intentions are, whether or not you are a threat, and if my people should allow you to remain in these lands. I must report back to my village in 3 weeks time, and from my response they will decide what to do next." She explained pausing in between words, trying to find the right way to explain this. Clarke had decided that being honest was her best bet with these people, that way they would be honest with her. She'd still spy, but they didn't have to know that. Bellamy frowned. 

"What would happen if you told them we were a threat." Bellamy asked. 

"Then you would be wiped out imediately." She said frankly, and Bellamy's eyes practically bugged out of his head. 

"Okkkk." Monty said hesitantly, "So are we a threat?" he asked. Clarke turned her gaze towards him. 

"No. You all lack training, and will not last the winter here without my help." she said bluntly. At that Monty looked somewhat offended. 

"Hey!" Bellamy exclaimed offended, "You're underestimating us, you've no idea what we've gone through."

"Don't I?" Clarke said. At that Bellamy frowned opening his mouth to speak again but Clarke interrupted him. "From what I've gathered your sky people sent you down to see if the ground was inhabitable, and you were deemed expandable. I'm assuming you all committed some sort of crime, as your people refer to themselves as delenquints. You're somewhat older, so maybe you're a guard, but you seem to have no patience for rules. You also seem fiercely protective of your sister." she said tilting her head towards Octavia, "So i'm going to assume you snuck on. Am I wrong?" she questioned smirking.   
  


Octavia was openly gaping at her. "Did someone tell you all that?" she asked. 

"Nope, I've been with you the whole time, you would know if someone did. I'm a spy, this is what I do."

"Why are you telling us this?" Miller questioned. At that Clarke frowned. This wasn't the normal way to go about spying, but then again they weren't normal people. They were just children, and she realized that she was rather fond of them. If they trusted her, she could get more information, and convince Anya to let them stay. 

"The majority of your people are children, and I'm not fond of needless death." She said softly. At that everyone seemed to relax a bit. 


	3. Brus-ko *sigh* purple berries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is a badass once again.

_Bellamy_

The grounder girl, _Clarke_ , was weird. Point blank. Apparantely she was a spy sent to deem whether or not her people should wipe them all out, which really rubbed him the wrong way. She walked as if she owned the place. Already knew a shit ton about them, and wasn't in the least bit scared of him. 

Her words rang around in his head. 

_"The majority of your people are children, and I'm not fond of needless death."_

She didn't want to kill them, which was somewhat reassuring, but he was wary of her. Would she turn on them and get them killed the second they slip up. He needed to be prepared, Clarke was a spy, he had to remember that. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a scream piercing the air. 

"HELP!" someone shrieked. He and Clarke, he noticed with distain, both glanced up immediately searching for the noise. 

"Out of the way!" He bellowed, the people in front of him immediately clearing as he raced through the camp. 

He found the source of the noise immediately Fox was knealing over Trina who was seizing on the floor her mouth foaming. He crouched down immediately. 

"What the hell happened?" He questioned. Fox just shook her head, her eyes full of tears as she struggled to control her sobs. 

"She-" hiccup. "She- she just fell over." Another hiccup. "We were just-just walking." The girl wailed. "Please- _please_ she's my best friend I-i" Octavia placed a soothing hand on her shoulder, pulling the girl into a hug as she cried. Bellamy just stared wildly. 

"Monty do we have any medicine or plants or- or?" He was scrambeling and then he was being shoved out of the way completely. He grunted turning to his attacker, it was Clarke. 

She turned Trina onto her side, and swore something in her language, triegedaslang. 

" _em laik ona tri_ " she commanded. He had no idea what she said, and nobody moved. She huffed. "The tree!" Monty threw a questioning glance her way. She pointed at a tree to the left of them with strange green leaves with dark spots on it. "Get me those leaves!" She commanded and Monty scrambled up running towards the tree, ripping off the leaves. 

Clarke turned to him, her blue eyes sharp and aware, "Keep her on her side." She said. He nodded and gently held Trina to his side. He glanced up at Clarke who was telling Octavia to get her a bowl with water. The girl nodded and soon enough both Monty and Octavia were back with what she requested. Jasper was also running towards her with another weed she had asked for.

She grabbed the herb leave things from Monty and Jasper and crushed them quickly with a precision her had never seen before. Then she poured in some water until it became more of a liquid instead of a paste. "Turn her back over." she commanded. He nodded and turned Trina over so she was lying on her back. Clarke gently opened her mouth and poured in the mixture. Trina seemed to choke on it, but Clarke gently massaged her throat so that she would take the mixture down, and soon enough the girl stopped seizing and foaming up at the mouth.

Her breathing was shallow and unsteady, but Clarke continued to pour the mixture down her throat until there was none left. She then lifted the girl up slowly and pounded her back a couple times. Trina coughed and rubbed her mouth, her eyes dazed. Clarke was grabbing more water from Octavia and handing it to Trina who gulped it down greatfuly. Trina's eyes were glassy with tears, but she looked Clarke straight in the eyes. 

"Thank you." She said. Clarke nodded a faint smile on her lips, and then she was getting up brushing the leaves off her as if she hadn't just saved Trina's life. Fox was tearfully clinging to her bff, and he was looking at Clarke. She nodded at him. 

_"ai don fis em op"_ He tilted his head, confused, the language barrier was difficult. She huffed, but opened her mouth to talk again. "I said, I have healed her. She will not relapse again." He nodded thankfuly, and then Octavia was wrapping Clarke up in a hug. She stiffened slightly then relaxed into it, but her eyes were still alert. 

"What was that?" Monty questioned increduously. They had formed quite a scene, there was a large crowd around them all awaiting an answer. 

"She ate the _bruskola_ berries." She answered, "They are purple and poisonous. Those who eat it will die." She pointed at the berries on the floor next to Trina. "They look like that." He hadn't even noticed those berries, Clarke clearly had a sharp eye. 

"Right." He said clasping his hands together. "Did you hear her, nobody eat the Bros-kol- " he stuggled with the word, and Clarke grinned, he sighed, "Purple berries." He finished glaring at Clarke. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry abt the wait, I wasn’t sure if I was going to continue with this story, but it seems like people wanted it+ I too am a simp for grounder Clarke! 😭
> 
> Anyways please please comment! They make my day and they also make me feel guilty when I haven’t updated it so they motivate me to write! ;p


End file.
